finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreadnought (Lightning Returns)
Dreadnought is an enemy in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII found in Luxerion's graveyard (daytime) and on the Major Route to the Wildlands. Its monster notes can be bought from the Warren. Stats | launch = | extinction = 30 | gil = 980 | ep = 2.00 | fire = 50% | ice = 150% | lightning = 100% | wind = 100% | sec 1 = Normal | physical = 50% | magical = 50% | debrave = 70 | defaith = 70 | deprotect = 70 | deshell = 70 | imperil = 70 | slow = 70 | poison = 90 | curse = 70 | daze = 70 | dispel = 70 | quake = 70 | magnet = 70 | sec 2 = Arms Destroyed | 2 physical = 200% | 2 magical = 200% | 2 debrave = 30 | 2 defaith = 30 | 2 deprotect = 30 | 2 deshell = 30 | 2 imperil = 30 | 2 slow = 30 | 2 poison = 30 | 2 curse = 30 | 2 daze = 30 | 2 dispel = 30 | 2 quake = 30 | 2 magnet = 30 | accessory 1 = | accessory 2 = | accessory 3 = | item drop = Quality Machine Oil, Gold Malistone (Days 7-13) | ability drop = Flamestrike, Heat Blitz, Firaga (Days 7-13) | weapon drop = | abilities = Pulverize, Incinerate, Flame Cyclone, Steam Clean | 2 abilities = Wrecking Ball | notes = 1: Deal ice damage. The effect is greater when the enemy is using Wrecking Ball. | stagger point = 400 | stagger decay = 5 | stagger preserve = 600 | preserve decay = 40 | stagger mod = *'Ice-imbued attacks:' x0/ *'Other elemental attacks:' x1 *'All attacks:' / | stagger condition 1 = | stagger duration 1 = 6s | stagger resistance 1 = 0% | stagger further 1 = | stagger effect 1 = Unprotected (20s) | stagger modifier 1 = All attacks: x2 }} Battle Dreadnought's arms can be destroyed by focusing on using physical attacks as they automatically target them. Staggering the Dreadnought either by exploiting its weakness to ice during Wrecking Ball, or when its arms are destroyed, will encase it in ice. The drop rate for Heat Blitz increases significantly by destroying the arms. Strategy The easiest way to defeat Dreadnought is by bringing Ice-elemental abilities like Blizzara and Froststrike. It is important to keep at a distance. The player can sever its arms via Froststrike. Afterwards the player should move away from it and use Blizzara. When it uses Wrecking Ball or Pulverize, the player should aim for a Perfect Block. Blizzard and the regular Attack can be useful. The player can use Overclock to unleash ice and/or high-powered attacks onto the arm. If enough damage os dealt, the arm explodes and Dreadnought is temporarily stunned. After that, staggering it with ice attacks should be easy. Etymology Related enemies * Dreadnought Ω Final Fantasy XIII * Dreadnought * Juggernaut Final Fantasy XIII-2 * Dreadnought Category:Enemies in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII